


Familiar

by mad_marquise



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing was completely new, and yet, totally familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded a rhink dream I had earlier this week into a full fanfic~

The whole thing was completely new, and yet, totally familiar.

They were vlogging at an event, that wasn’t anything new – but it was a place they’d never been before. A niche of a convention, deep in Washington. Not too many people, but tons of personality. The people at this con could give LA’s weirdest a run for their money. But it was a good kind of weird. The weird that Rhett and Link loved, with a touch of homeliness for good measure, something akin to the kind of hospitality one only got in the South.

That was the first hint - that they’d been there before, in heart.

In the hotel room where they were vlogging that morning, the camera was set up on a tripod, facing one of the impeccably white beds, long ways, zoomed in. They were kneeling on the other side of the bed, so their heads and half their torsos were in frame. They were crowded in together, looking mismatched and matched at the same time. Link was wearing his long sleeve and blue bubble vest combo. Rhett had on a waterproof windbreaker, the long, loosely-fitting, multicolored kind of thing that harkened back to the 90s. Tons of pockets and zips, swirling patters of oranges and blues – blues that just so happened to match Link’s vest perfectly. Link was wearing a dark brown snow hat with ear flaps, while Rhett was sporting a knitted dog hat with flaps a la Sam Rockwell in Seven Psychopaths.

On the bed in front of them was a grey inflatable toy, currently deflated. It was so large that it barely fit on the bed, let alone in frame. Up close, it looked like it had a slightly plush feel, hinting that it might be a dolphin or shark. Rhett and Link were certainly curious as to what it would be – they had acquired it for free from a con attendee they passed walking while to a booth. The person, pale and long-haired and dressed in flowing grey lace, had thrust it into Rhett’s hands, and simply smiled, nodded, and walked briskly away. No words, no explanation given.

Naturally, they had to find out what it was. Thus, there they were, vlogging their journey to discovery.

Vlogging, by themselves. That was the second hint.

The toy had two inch-long plastic tubes for air, so they decided to try to blow air into it at the same time. They puffed up their chests and cheeks, their skin reddening and eyes bulging, but the toy barely gained any air. The combined effort of two grown men was apparently not enough for the monstrosity. Of course, it didn’t help that they kept breaking down laughing every couple of breaths.

After a handful of attempts, Rhett gave up and collapsed forward onto the thing. Link did as well.

They turned their heads to face one another.

“Golly me,” Link said, slightly winded. “What have we gotten ourselves into, huh?”

Rhett stared at the room, stared at him. Took in the sun’s natural lighting, and the way it played off everything in the room, highlighted it in a subtle way. Link’s rosy cheeks and shining blue eyes, and the rectangular frames of his backup glasses, which he was wearing while his regular ones were being repaired.

Rhett’s eyes traveled down a little.

The vest.

Third hint.

Link raised an eyebrow. “Hey, man, you okay?”

Rhett smiled, feeling a sting at his heart. “I’m having major déjà vu right now.”

“Really? About what? We’ve never been here before.”

“But we’ve done all this before. This way. Without everyone else, just me and you.”

Link’s eyes looked off into the distance as he contemplated Rhett’s words. Then his mouth formed an “O” as he suddenly got it. His eyes found Rhett’s again as he began, “Are you saying…?”

Rhett leaned in close, then said in a dramatic voice, “I’m saying that it’s been a long time since I’ve seen that vest.” His voice carried much weight.

A beat. The only sound was their breathing. Then…

…Link closed the distance and pecked Rhett once on the lips.

It was over in a flash, and when Rhett shook himself out of his wide-eyed stupor ( _What the hell? That’s something that just happened?_ He thought) He saw Link had his face buried in the crook of his arm.

And Rhett decided that that simply wouldn’t do. This may have been a throwback to times past, but continuing to sit on the whatever that had been brewing between the two of them for so long was not going to be part of this little nostalgia trip.

“Hey,” said Rhett. “Hey, Link.”

Link shifted slightly, peeking at Rhett with one gleaming blue eye. His glasses were askew.

The corner of Rhett’s mouth twitched, but he was otherwise completely straight-faced as he launched into a baby-voiced rendition of “Gimme More”.

Of course Link had to lean back in and peck him again.

And again.

And again and again, until he and Rhett were exchanging little kisses over and over, like they were unable to stop.

“This kneeling position is so bad for my back,” Rhett murmured in between kisses.

“I bet it is,” Link replied, leaning back for a moment, “you poor, old man.”

Link burst into laughter when Rhett stuck his tongue out at him. And then he leaned in promptly and kissed him again, slow, dirty, and open-mouthed, sucking on Rhett’s tongue. And then things shifted, as Rhett was slowly pulling himself up off the floor, dragging Link with him, still kissing him, and letting the pair of them drop like a lead weight on top of the bed and on top of the inflatable toy, which made a plastic-y whistle upon impact. They smirked and giggled into one another’s mouths, but they never stopped their messy, wet kiss because god, was it addicting, and such a long time coming –

And then it was over. They pulled apart with a wet smack, and Link rolled off of Rhett. The two of them lay on their sides, their faces an inch apart. Their hearts swelled as they gazed at one another, smiling and chuckling with so much love in their eyes.

The whole thing was completely new, and yet, totally familiar.


End file.
